Obsidian Armour
Obsidian Armor is considered to an Exclusive armor to the Crew of the UGIS Phantasm, and is naturally produced aboard. Designed to act like a gravity-less black hole, the armor is unbelievably tough and practically devours energy that is targeted at it. Although long considered to be hazardous to the user, this actually a conspiracy concocted by the Taiidan Intelligence which secretly craves access to the armor and the secret to making it. The formula is in the mind of Captain Nikolai Knight and who has been proven to neither be susceptible to torture nor to being mind probed. The armored troops aboard are of a Soldier rank not present on other ships known as the Warped ones, when called informally as well as formally as W.O. Troopers, or W.O.T. These soldiers are trained in using the armor specifically since the armor reduces the users weight and gravity by 1/2. Newer models although not in use but are considered prototypes are capable of pulling off 1/4th the gravity and 1/8th normal gravity. The armor is equipped with respirators allowing for breathing in contaminated, polluted, toxic, underwater, or supposedly other hazardous environments. These armored troops never remove their armor nor their masks except in the presence of Captain Knight and him alone. Any attempt to remove the armor results in death of the one trying to remove the armor. Trooper loyalty has proven to be not for the UGI nor for the Taiidan Emperor, but for strictly and only for Captain Knight. (Division 11 as well as the Taiidan Emperor Greatly disapproved of this but were more or less lenient because Captain Nikolai Knight came out and told them before they were told by other sources, when told to change their loyalties in their breeding and indoctrination program, his response was that he had already tried but since it was he who had touched the DNA of the Taiidans who were cloned for the program for unexplained reasons they are incapable of forming any other loyalties both now and Future. ) WOT is known for its extreme discipline and its absence or covering up of their own humor. There is no rule present for touching or coming in contact with the armor since no children are present on the UGIS Phantasm, though since they rarely leave the ship there as been no reports of any contact in fact the armor has been known to scare most children and people away, or at the very least make them feel very uncomfortable. On Board the UGIS Phantasm they are the Elite security compared to the lesser security solider present. When one dies in battle or in brawl with other Taiidans or UGI soldiers, the armor incinerates the user and then literally fades out of existence. Replacement occurs in the ship's manufacturing center where a New WOT is Born, accelerated in growth, programmed with advanced trainings and then in less than 30 mins reporting for duty. A varient Prototype has the ability to draw the users mind into the armor allowing the armor to become them, and take on a healing ability, this apparently one of the many reasons why Division 11 want the armor so badly, but has failed endlessly to get the armor and especially the formula for making it. Category:Armor Category:UGI Armor